


If It Were A Normal Family Outing...

by aj_linguistik



Series: October Prompt Challenge [16]
Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: But They Both Clearly Have Them!, Daydreaming, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Napping, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_linguistik/pseuds/aj_linguistik
Summary: A sunny Saturday is a perfect day to take Alas Ramus out to play. It's just too nice of a day to stay awake, so Maou chances a short nap.
Relationships: Maou Sadao | Satan Jacob/Yusa Emi | Emilia Justina
Series: October Prompt Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949194
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	If It Were A Normal Family Outing...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disasterbiKirito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterbiKirito/gifts).



> A/N: Day 16 is a busy day for me, so I quickly wrote this between meetings and writing some code for a course! So, this one babe wanted a Kirito and Asuna vibe for napping, and the ship that finally came up was Maou and Emi! So, terribly sorry if you haven't seen SAO because it IS supposed to be a little similarly motivated, but it shouldn't be necessary to read it. Lol. This was fun to work with, I haven't read in a while and last read volume 8, but now I'm desiring to hop into the novels again when I have some extra cash...

A sunshine-filled park was the perfect place to spend a rare day off, especially as the responsible parent of a small child. That’s why Maou had suggested a group outing on an overlapping day off of work. This was the perfect time for Alas Ramus to get her energy out playing in the sun, and she could have the satisfaction of both of her parents being with her while she frolicked around in the grass. Though it had been hard work to drag Urushihara out of the flat with them. He was curled up at the base of a tree playing with a PSP while Ashiya and Suzuno sat nearby bickering about something he couldn’t quite hear. Maou stepped over to the group and looked down at Suzuno.

“You wanna go keep Alas Ramus busy while I take a quick break?” he asked.

She gave him an unamused stare, and then she glanced over at Emi playing with Alas Ramus over in the open space. She sighed and gave him a nod.

“Only for a short while,” she said. “It’s your responsibility, after all.”

Her comment was completely unnecessary, of course, but it was to be expected coming from someone in the Church. As she daintily got up to her feet and prepared to go and entertain the toddler, Maou tossed himself down in the grass on his back and let out a big sigh of relief. He already worked on his feet for long hours while he was on the clock, so being up when he didn’t have to be felt like a lot more hard work than was necessary. These human bodies tired way too easily.

At least Alas Ramus was happy. He tucked his arms behind his neck and watched her and Emi playing out of the side of his eye for a moment. If he forgot about all of the history between himself and the hero, this could be a perfect family outing. The mother and father out with their daughter to play in the sun, the aunts and uncles or maybe the close friends joining in to socialize. Was this how a normal family in Japan would spend a Saturday? He felt his eyes starting to slip closed as he imagined it.

“What would that be like…” he mumbled.

He’d likely never know. He couldn’t change the past, even if he was at his full magical potential. Magic didn’t work like that. He couldn’t undo whatever he’d done to Emilia’s father, he couldn’t change the fact that they were enemies who’d fought one another in true combat, and he couldn’t explain any of that history to Alas Ramus, who teared up so when she saw the pair of them fighting. He sighed and let the drowsiness take over. Perhaps some day he’d find an answer to how to fix all of this.

A nap in the sun always felt the best, he’d come to realize. This human form, while incredibly inefficient in many ways, also needed things that felt quite pleasant from time to time, such as sleep. Sleep felt the best when it was done comfortably, and sleeping in a warm, sunny spot with a gentle breeze would put him to sleep in the blink of an eye. However, this would only be an automatic action if he wasn’t interrupted, and, to his dismay, he felt something nudge his side as he was starting to doze off.

“What are you over here snoozing for, Devil King?”

He opened his eyes just a crack. Emi was hovering over him with a deep frown.

“Oh, give me a break,” he said.

She placed her hand on her hips and huffed.

“You’re the one who suggested we take Alas Ramus out for a playdate,” she said. “It stands to reason that _you_ should be one of the people playing with her, not Suzuno.”

He sighed.

“Alas Ramus is happy to play with any of us so long as we’re together,” he said. “Besides, it’s such a nice day that it would be a pity not to take advantage of a short nap. You’d know that if you took a short break to nap, too. Just give me fifteen minutes. I’ll be back over there in no time.”

He shut his eyes and tried to tune her out. Thankfully, she didn’t seem all too keen on interrupting him again. He relaxed himself again and soaked up the feeling of the sun on his skin and the breeze in his hair. The fresh air entered his lungs and helped him to release any bit of tension that he’d worked up talking to her. Before he knew it, the drowsy feeling was back, and he was slipping off into a peaceful sleep once more—this time, uninterrupted.

When he opened his eyes again, the sun had shifted a slight bit in the sky. It wasn’t too late, but he likely should have been up before now. He could still hear Alas Ramus giggling, and the voice that accompanied her sounded an awful lot like Urushihara’s. He smirked to himself, wondering if he could sneak a peek at the lazy fallen angel actually doing something, but as he went to move, something bumped up against his side. He jumped a little and stared down to his left. He clamped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from shouting in surprise.

Calmly sleeping curled up in almost a crescent position by his side was none other than Emi. She looked strangely at peace with the world, and her hair even fell in her face, speaking to how she wasn’t alert even in the slightest. He wondered what her reaction would be if she woke up and realized that she was pressed up against his side like this. Her chest rose and fell as she slept, indicating that she was in a far deeper sleep than he’d first presumed. She might not have stirred at all if he’d yelped out loud.

He looked over to his right and saw Suzuno and Ashiya talking about something. They weren’t arguing, from the looks of it, but he couldn’t determine that without listening in on their conversation. He wanted to know if they were aware of the situation occurring directly to his left, however, they seemed very wrapped up in whatever they were discussing. He lifted his head to stare at the open field. Urushihara looked unaware, too. He was trapped here, alone in the moment, with the hero snuggled up against his chest.

Once more, his mind wandered off to a world in which the two weren’t fighting against one another. He felt a bit of heat in his cheeks as he imagined how this scenario worked out in this imaginary world. There, he’d have to be Emilia’s lover—wouldn’t that be natural of two parents? To be lovers? They’d live in the same house, share the same meals, and do things like this. It wouldn’t be strange at all for the mother of his child to be curled up against him napping. In fact, people might find that endearing. But this was the hero he was talking about here! He couldn’t have _her_ clinging to him like she was his wife.

Or could he?

It was a strange thought, but did he really find her all that annoying? Sure, she came into his place threatening to kill him all of the time. It was a part of her duty as the hero. She was charged with the task of defeating the Devil King. This meant that he should expect a certain degree of resistance from her on any front. They were mortal enemies.

Yet as a person—no, as two people, they were simply two different people whose lives crossed paths as they went about their lives in Japan. If they stayed here, they had the chance to change the past by drawing closer to one another just like they were doing now. How many times had her words reached him and told him that they weren’t all that different? They both despised corruption, and they both fought for what they thought was right. They were more alike than he often wanted to admit.

He relaxed and awkwardly adjusted his arm so that it wasn’t stuck between her and his side. To his surprise, she took the chance and rolled over more into his side than before. He was practically acting as her pillow now. He glanced over just in case Ashiya, Suzuno, or Urushihara had taken notice; they all were obliviously focused on something else, though. He turned his head back down to Emi and frowned. What would she think when she finally woke up? He could feel a jab to the stomach or face incoming.

“Ah crap…” he muttered. “I should try to move her…”

But that might only make things worse. If she woke up when he tried to move her, she’d say something about him messing with her in her sleep. She thought he was pretty vile, after all. Who knew what she presumed he’d be doing to her in her sleep? He let out a stressed sigh and just watched her sleeping face. He’d have to wait until she woke up on her own to see what cruel fate might await him.

He found himself reaching over to her to brush the hair out of her face. He couldn’t explain why he’d done it—he’d just had an urge. He tucked the stray hairs behind her ear and froze in place as he looked at her now. With her face fully visible, she looked so calm. Normally, she had a tenseness about her that suggested she was always worked up about something. Sleeping, she looked just like any other person might. He shouldn’t have been surprised by that. But she looked rather beautiful and pleasant as she slept. He swallowed.

Where was his brain at?

It was focused on Emi. It shouldn’t have been. That was the last place his brain should have been focused. There were other things to worry about and think about that weren’t Emi. So why couldn’t he stop focusing on her right now? And why was his heart starting to race while he looked at her? He couldn’t possibly _like_ her, could he? That was ridiculous. He was the Devil King and she was the hero—there was no way in hell the two of them could make a decent couple. It didn’t make any sense.

And yet, the thought was there. It had been there all day, despite him trying to shove it down into the furthest reaches of his mind. He wouldn’t mind a normal human life, not if it was like this. He’d been living as a human for so long now that he’d come to appreciate being human. He couldn’t deny that he still had his own demonic desires—he still wanted to conquer Ente Isla and be its sole ruler. But the temptation to just stay in Japan and live out life with Emi raising their daughter was admittedly higher than he wanted it to be.

He stretched his thumb out from where it was holding back her hair and carefully stroked her cheek. Her skin was soft. Was this, too, a part of being human? Finding someone beautiful and wanting to protect them? Wanting to kiss them?

Damn, where were these thoughts coming from?

He bit down on his tongue and drew in a sharp breath. He was determined to move from this position before those thoughts got worse. As he went to move his hand, he found it resting against Emi’s cheek. At that, her eyes fluttered open, still sporting a very innocent look. Their eyes met in the middle, locked and incapable of going anywhere else. She sleepily blinked her eyes at him for a moment. Her eyes, he realized, looked like jewels in the sunlight. He wanted to smack himself for thinking something so cheesy. She hummed, clearly not fully awake, and then she blinked a few more times. Her eyes snapped open all of the way.

“Why, YOU—!” she exclaimed.

The trance was over like that as her hand reached up and her fist connected with he brow, sending him rolling backwards towards Ashiya and Suzuno. He groaned and held his face in his hands when he’d come to a stop. He heard footsteps stomping in the grass over towards him. He dared to peek through his fingers.

“You’ll pay for that nonsense, Devil King!” she huffed.

He groaned again and glanced over to Ashiya and Suzuno.

“My liege, what did she do to you?!” Ashiya exclaimed.

Emi crossed her arms.

“He was over there caress…ing…”

She stopped, suddenly flushing red as she thought about what was coming out of her mouth. She scrunched up her shoulders and avoided making eye contact with the others as they waited for her to finish her response. She bit her lip and cleared her throat.

“J-just know that you won’t get away with it again, Maou!” she said.

He wanted to take her seriously, but was that a blush?

Could it be that the hero was having similar thoughts to him?

Sighing, he nodded and let himself stay limp in the grass for the time being. It was possible, he supposed, that they were both having second thoughts about their relationship. It was going to take time, however, for either one of them to admit that to the other.

Hopefully, they’d say it before these mortal bodies hit their limits.


End file.
